


Dance With Me

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/gifts).



> For icarusforgotten, who is my Peter and so, so much more <3

"Dance with me."

Peter hates parties, clubs and loud social gatherings - and Wade knows that. So he just grumbles and buries himself deeper in his chemistry book. An outstretched hand appears in his peripheral vision and the web-head finally looks up in surprise. Wade is standing over him, holding the stereo remote and smiling.

"Now? Here?"

The other man nods and turns the music on. Peter hesitates, but finally gets up with a put-upon sigh. He lets large arms envelop him and lead him along to the soft piano-tones. He is loathe to admit it, but this - swaying to the music, pressed firmly against his lover's body, letting the melody wash over him, drowning out his usually milling and loud mind - might well be the happiest he has ever been in his life.


End file.
